


On Your Side

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Could I please request a scenario in which the reader who is in charge of cooking for the saviours, catches Dwight stealing food? However, she isn't angry and actually saves leftovers and special treats supply runners return with for him.





	On Your Side

At first, working for Negan and the saviors had been terrifying and you barely ever slept because you were sure someone was going to kill you in your sleep. But eventually, everyone just kind of left you alone and let you do your work in peace. 

It was actually kind of nice sometimes. You were in charge of cooking everyone’s meals and being in charge had put you on Negan’s good side and that certainly made life easier. Did you agree with Negan’s actions? God no. But you knew what happened to anyone who crossed Negan and it wasn’t pretty. Some days he would return to the compound with Lucille covered in blood and every now and then would still have flesh dangling from it. At first, you let your horror show which Negan always found amusing. But now it was easier to just move on and ignore it.

It was still lonely though. Everyone hear that you could potentially talk to were so cold and ruthless, having no room for friendships. All except for Dwight. You weren’t sure what it was about him that drew you to him. Maybe it was the desire to fix him and his broken heart. Or maybe it was just the way he would have the warmest smile on his face just for you despite everything he went through.

You were stirring a big pot of soup, leaving the pot just for a moment to throw away all the cans you had used. The soup needed a few minutes to simmer anyway so there was no need to worry about burning it or ruining it. As you were heading outside, you heard a crash coming from the pantry. You dropped the cans in your hands and ran towards the pantry. You knew that if someone was stealing food in order to avoid the whole “points” issue, you had to be the one to catch them and not someone else. You usually let it go and lied to Negan about it later.

“Hey, are you okay?” you asked as you opened the pantry door, “Hello? Is everything…Dwight?”

Dwight stood in the shadows, cans and boxes of food in his arms, an entire shelf fallen at his feet. A few things had broken and leaked but other than that everything was normal. You blocked the door with your body on the off chance someone else heard the noise.

“Why are you…” Dwight dropped the food and shoved past you before you could finish your question. You turned and called after him, “Dwight wait! Come back!”

It seemed a bit odd that Dwight would steal food. He wasn’t exactly starving. He was on Negan’s good side now without the need for points to get what he needed. And he knew you by now. He had to know that you would never tell Negan or anyone what you’d seen.

You started by lifting up the shelf that had come crashing down, evaluating the situation. You had no clue how to fix it if it even could be fixed so you set it aside for later and started cleaning up the few cans that had broken and leaked. As you were picking up Dwight’s mess, a large shadow blocked the only light coming from outside the pantry. You looked up, tensing at the sight of Negan with Lucille at his side.

“What the fuck happened in here?” he snapped, “Heard it all the way outside. Someone try to steal something?”

“Uh…no actually,” you said, clearing your throat, “I thought I’d add an extra can of soup and uh…the entire shelf fell. It was an accident, I’m sorry.”

Negan groaned when he saw the broken cans in your hands. You were expecting him to lose his mind and punish you somehow. Taking away some kind of perk that you had earned during your time here. Instead he shrugged, his lips curling into a smirk, “Well, I’ll let this one slide since you’ve been loyal and make a dame fine soup.”

“Thank you,” you muttered, internally cringing at the sight of his smile. Supply runners came a few minutes later just as you were serving dinner. They’d found something different than the usual beans and soup. They were coming back from The Kingdom, bringing back fresh fruits, some pork, and a few little treats as well. You never realized how much you missed cakes and candies until you saw them now. Dwight had popped up a few times throughout the evening to help put the supplies away but he refused eye contact with you and that usual smile he gave you was gone. You were craving that smile so much.

Everyone was already asleep and you were taking a huge risk. The shelf had collapsed on Dwight earlier. What if you had that same luck? Negan wouldn’t believe you this time if he was the one to come in. You had secretly saved some soup, placing it in an old Tupperware container. After finding a basket you could use, you placed the container inside and gathered some fruit and treats. Why you were putting so much effort into one man you weren’t sure. But you knew this was something you wanted to do for Dwight, if anything to have your friend back.

You were light on your feet, heading for Dwight’s room. Smoke was slipping through the crack of his slightly opened door. The smell of cigarette smoke was overwhelming and a cough slipped from your throat as you knocked on his door.

Dwight opened up the door and his brow lowered, taking a drag from his cigarette, “What the hell, Y/N? Come to bitch at me?”

“You should know by now that I’m not like that,” you said, “Can I come in?”

Dwight exhaled, grey murky smoke flowing from his thin lips as he stepped aside so you could come in. He noticed the basket in your hands and gestured to it with his cigarette, “What’s that for?”

You set the basket down on the dresser and sat down at the edge of his bed, “Look, I don’t know why you feel you need to take food but…I would never tell anyone. I just wanted to know if you were okay and why you were taking it.”

Dwight shrugged, “I don’t know why I took it. I just did.”

“I guess that’s something,” you said, “The basket is for you.”

“What?” Dwight held his cigarette between his lips as he walked towards his dresser and opened up the basket, his voice slightly muffled by his cigarette as he spoke, “Why’d you take this?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” you said, “I want you to know that you can trust me with anything and everything and I’m always gonna be on your side.”

“The thought is nice but…” Dwight paused and smashed his cigarette into his ashtray, killing the flame and shrinking it down to nothing, “But you don’t wanna be on my side. I’ve done bad shit. I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“I think I’ll be the judge of whether or not I wanna be on your side,” you said sternly, “And I wanna be on your side, Dwight. I really do. I know what kind of man you are and I like that man.”

Dwight chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled the container of soup from the basket, “You’re insane, Y/N. Crazy as shit.”

You giggled and nodded, “That’s what they tell me.”

He peeled back the lid and sat down next to you on the bed, holding the container out to you, “Want some?”

“That’s why I threw two spoons in the basket,” you said. As Dwight pulled the spoons out, you leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. The contact on his scarred skin instantly made his body go rigid but you squeezed his shoulders and kissed his cheek again, “Everything will be okay now.” 


End file.
